Born To Kill
by purinai
Summary: She: Kind, strong, beautiful, Every mans dream.......He: Cold, dark, handsome, A woman slayer...add them together & u have 2 killer assasins but theres just 1 problem.......their targets are each other, AN...my 1st story.....be nice, lol


**A/N…..my 1st story, BE NICE…lol…..& my writing isn't exactly great so bear with me k, P…..NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

Sakura – 9

Tomoyo – 9

Touya – 16 _(I'm not sure if Touya is 7years older then her or not but o well…P)_

Syaoran - 10

'…_..erm…..hi'_ – Thoughts

"…umm…" – Talking

- A different place or scene

**(…..)** – Silly comments from yours truly…lol

By: Karma Boo

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey Sakura" a raven haired girl called out.

I turned around & saw my all time best friend, Tomoyo running towards me. My face brightened knowing that she would be able to make my day better.

"GAH… Kura what did you do to your nose?" Tomoyo asked when she got closer & I could tell she was clearly on the verge of laughter because her shoulders were beginning to shake.

I stuck out my bottom lip making an adorable pout "Moyo, you remember when I told you that Jamie _accidentally _threw the ball at my faceduring basketball right?" I asked.

"Hahaha, of course I do, why….." then she suddenly paused & her eyes widened, "OH MY GOD, JAMIE BROKE YOUR NOSE?" my friend boomed out extremely loudly.

I covered my ears _'How much louder can her voice got each year? I know she's good at singing but sometimes I swear Touya might be able to hear it during class' _I thought letting a barely audible giggle escape my lips, but Tomoyo being herself heard it.

"Sakura, what are u giggling about? This is your nose we're talking about, if you don't start taking care of yourself…" I heard Tomoyo ramble on and on about my responsibilities.

'_I swear the girl might almost be my mom, she is my cousin & I know that family is supposed to take care of each other but really this is just my nose! It can heal back, everything heals back…well almost everything' _while I was in deep thought I didn't notice the gang of motorbikes headed towards us, neither did Tomoyo.

**Motorbike gang**

"Is she the girl, dad?" a young boy spoke up from behind a large man with a leather jacket & a silver wolf printed on it.

The man smirked and turned his head while still riding at full speed causing his jet black hair to flip wildly in the wind. "Yea son, that's the girl" was his reply before he shouted "REV' UP THE ENGINES BOYS!" **(As if they're not already revved up…..lol)**

**Back with Tomoyo & Sakura**

"Hey Moyo…..do you hear that?" I asked referring to the loud rumbling of engines in the distance that was getting louder.

She was quiet for a few seconds then said"Yea I….. OMG SAKURA WATCH OUT!!!" then Tomoyo pulled me out of the way & we both hit the ground just as the bikers sped past us.

**Motorbike gang**

"DAMN, we missed, Syaoran this is the perfect time to show pap what he's taught you for the past 8 years"

"Yes father" the little boy said obediently with a glint in his amber coloured eyes.

The entire gang made a U-turn & stopped right in front of the 2 girls & got off their bikes.

**Normal**

"Tomoyo are you ok?" I asked helping her up.

"I think I am" she replied slowly still shocked at what happened a few seconds ago.

We both got up only to be pushed back onto the ground. I looked around to see a large group of men surrounding Tomoyo & I.

I got up again & kept my guard on encase any of them decided to make a move. I looked around then to my sides then something hit me… Tomoyo wasn't there.

"Where's Tomoyo?" I asked them in a loud demanding voice.

I heard chuckles from each of the men. One of them stepped out & spoke up, "You want your friend?" he held up 2 fingers signalling someone to come forward "Come get her" He challenged in a cold tone.

2 men came out from behind holding an unconscious Tomoyo. I couldn't help but to scream out "TOMOYO" & attempted running to my friend but felt something cold & hard hit my head as I fell onto the ground with a thump.

The last thing I saw was 2 gorgeous amber eyes above me & I whispered "I'll get you back for that… if that's the last thing I do…" I heard from a distance Touya shouting my name along with Tomoyo's.

"I'll be waiting…" my attacker told me before I went unconscious.

**HAHA…..I'm not exactly an expert at fighting scenes so yea …..lol, REVIEW!!!**

…**..If you keep reviewing, I keep writing…..**


End file.
